I Missed You, and I'm so Sorry
by The Overly-attached Fangirl
Summary: Sasuke missed Sakura so much and was guilty because of what he have done to her times ago. So He decided to write a letter for her and promised to return for her. [Sasusaku, Sasuke centric, OOC, Maybe Spoilers] Contains no YAOI, oneshot


A/N: This is my first time to write a sad fanfic so please bear with me! It's a sasusaku fanfic so if you completely hate that pairing, don't read this or else you'll end up with a steaming head. Actually, I wrote this on my notebook at school, during lunch time. I shared it to some of my classmates and they told me that Sasuke is OOC! Sweatdrops

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto but it's owned by Kishimoto-sensei…

WARNINGS: Spoilers from episodes 109, Sasuke may be OOC in this fanfic

Summary: Sasuke missed Sakura so much and was guilty because of what he have done to her times ago. He decided to write a letter for her and promised to return for her. Sasusaku, Sasuke-centric, OOC, Maybe Spoilers

* * *

**I missed you, and I'm so sorry**

**By: Aya-angel-of-happiness**

It was dark at Orochimaru's castle. As you enter it, you can't almost see anything unless you've used to dark places. It was a place of evil and dark people like Orochimaru. But at a dark room, there was a handsome raven-haired boy named Uchiha Sasuke. His face looked very gloomy, while he was lying on a simple bed.

Sasuke POV

Why? Why did I do all of this? Why did I left everyone…?

I know why, it's because I was tempted by those sound nins especially that Sakon guy, who gave me that stupid mind drug. That mind drug awaked my cursed seal level 2, which is so strong and amazing, but it's risky. I have to feel pain every time I use the cursed seal to fight.

Then I stood up from my simple and small bed. I looked at the picture of a beautiful girl from my pocket. She was Sakura, the girl I loved but never showed it to her. Yes I never did, I was too selfish and cold to be nice to her. I even offended her when I left Konoha. I hit her with my own hands… What have I done? Those made me remember that event…

FLASHBACK (Still Sasuke's POV)

"I… loved you so much!" Sakura cried. She told me many things about doing everything for me, but I want myself, to do everything for her.

Sakura runs near to me, who tries to leave the village. "Don't leave me!" She shouted. Her tears are overflowing from her beautiful emerald eyes. "If you do I'll scream!"

I quickly went behind her, which made her to stop. "Sakura…" I said, and then the leaves are falling from the trees. "…Arigatou (Thank you)" I continued then knocked her down.

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered and fell from my arms.

'Sakura what have I done to you? Why did I do this to you that I love you?' I thought, carrying her unconscious body to the bench carefully.

She looked so sad that most of her tears are wasted because of me…

I looked at her sadly and continued to walk away from the village.

END OF FLASHBACK

Sakura, my princess, I want to see you smile again. Within your smile I see light, but I see from revenge darkness. I'll try to write Sakura a letter. I grabbed a pen and paper Kabuto handed for me just in case I want to write something. I started the letter:

My Dearest and Loving Sakura,

Hello, it's me, Uchiha Sasuke. I know you're so sad because of my departure and goodbye for Konoha. But please don't lose hope. Don't cry, please and I hope you won't tear this letter I did for you. I need to tell you many things about me… and you.

I was wrong when I told you those things that midnight I left, those things that hurt your feelings. I should have told you that I need to go because I need to achieve my goals in life, and to get strong enough to protect or help you. I was wrong Sakura, please forgive me. I'm so sorry.

You thought Naruto was the only one who understands your feelings, but I also do. I know what your pain is. It's nothing compared to my pain because you're suffering because of me. I'm so sorry I offended you many times, but the truth is that I missed you so much this time.

I promise to return there at Konoha soon and I hope you still love me because it's true. I loved you ever since we're still academy students. I fall in love with you because of your beauty and your care for me, and others too. I really love you as you love me.

I hope you'll understand me. I didn't let you come with me because I don't want you to get in danger or get hurt, for I don't want to lose anyone I love again! Don't lose faith in me, Sakura as I never lose faith in you. As I end this letter, a promise is a promise, please be patient. I know how you missed me so much. I really wanted to kiss your lips but we're far from each other. But still… I love you. I will remain you in my heart.

With Love,

Uchiha Sasuke

NORMAL POV

Sasuke puts the letter in an envelope. He looked at Sakura's picture from his pocket sadly, tears coming out from his dark onyx eyes. 'Sakura… I missed you and I'm so sorry.' He thought in his mind. He lies down at his bed, touching that picture with tears from his eyes.

THE END?

* * *

A/N: I know, I know that Sasuke is OOC… so please no bad complains, please. If you liked it, please review. It encourages me to write better fanfics.

Bye, see you soon!

Aya


End file.
